


Wintry Mix

by Melody (sourumeitos)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourumeitos/pseuds/Melody
Summary: BTS/reader holiday (winter) drabble/one shot collection for 2017, mostly fluff.Latest: 09. holiday memories { jin }





	1. simple { taehyung }

Being in a relationship with Taehyung was the best thing that ever happened to you. You were glad that he would try to sneak in time to play games with you online during his break. You always found it amusing when he would FaceTime you just so he could tease you with his "aegyo" poses. You hated not being able to see him often, but you were aware it would be the number one obstacle while dating an idol.

You were excited whenever Taehyung surprised you on his days off, leaving for plenty of opportunities to spend time together. During the winter you would often find yourselves in each other's arms, cozying up while listening to jazz and indulging in hot chocolate. You both didn't need to do anything fancy to make the most of the winter holiday; all you both cared about was being together and not wasting any moment.


	2. joke's on you { jin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for bad holiday dad jokes. :'))))

"What do you call someone who is afraid of Santa Claus?"

"What?" You braced yourself for your boyfriend's joke as you looked up from your cellphone.

"Claustrophobic."

 _Ah, there he goes._ You watched Seokjin slap himself on the knee as his trademark laugh filled the room. You tried not to give him the satisfaction and bit your tongue, awaiting his follow-up.

"Here goes another one: what do Santa's elves go to school to learn?"

You've read this joke online recently and immediately responded. "The 'Elf'abet!"

Seokjin gaped as you cut him off with the answer. "Yah!"

You finally broke out into laughter while Seokjin attempted to come up with another joke. You stood up in front of him and gently traced your fingers along the edge of his shirt. "How about I give you a joke this time?"

"And what's that?" he looked down at your form, his eyes questioning yours.

"Why does Santa land on the roof?" you pressed against Seokjin's body, earning a light gasp in return.

"Hmm, why does he?" he whispered as his lips were only a few centimeters from yours.

"...It's because he likes it on top." You hastily escaped from Seokjin's embrace and grinned upon seeing his stunned reaction.

You had definitely won this round.


	3. christmas kookie { jungkook }

Your relationship with Jungkook would be classified as "normal" as you both didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Every time you both planned a date it would end up back at his dorm, usually consisting the following options:

Option A: play Overwatch. (He would default to McCree while you played support as Symmetra or Mercy.)

Option B: take naps. (You loved how warm his body was.)

Option C: lounge around and watch a movie. (Jungkook loved that you hated scary movies since it gave every excuse for him to 'protect' you.)

Option D: drink with Jimin and Jin. (Of course you had the highest alcohol tolerance.)

One might say you're a boring couple but this was the only way his managers would allow for you to be together to prevent any possibility of getting harassed by fans and netizens. 

This year Jungkook broke the routine and surprised you during the holidays. He did something out of the ordinary: he presented to you Christmas cookies he baked.

"Noona, I baked it. Well, with the help of my hyungs..," he bashfully said while holding up the plate of fresh-baked cookies to your face.

You took in the sweet sugary fragrance and smiled at your boyfriend's efforts of doing something outside of his comfort zone. You looked up at his toothy grin and smiled back.

"Thank you, now I'll be having two kinds of 'Kookies' for Christmas," you giggled.


	4. sentimental { namjoon }

You and Namjoon both started dating while the group was on their WINGS Tour. You recalled how Namjoon would always stumble whenever the word 'girlfriend' was brought up during interviews, how flustered he would get in trying to formulate a proper sentence without revealing his relationship with you to the public.

It was rare for Namjoon to be sentimental, but this holiday season he went out of his way to make things special for you. He and the other BTS members rarely had a break but whenever they did he would try to do something special. This time he invited you to their new dorm in Hannam-dong, making you their first official house guest outside the BigHit staff and their immediate family members.

You held Namjoon's hand as he gave you a tour of their new residency, surprised to see that it's adorned in silver and gold tinsel and lights. "Ah, our staff decorated the place for the holidays as a welcoming gift."

You were even more surprised to see how well set-up Namjoon's new room was. He still maintained his collection of Ryan plushies but wasn't as confined as his previous room. You took a seat ontop of Namjoon's bed and watched him fish out something from one of his drawers.

"I was worried I misplaced this..."

"As usual," you teased.

"But I didn't this time," Namjoon smirked as he handed over a small present. "You got me that scarf I like for Christmas so I got you something too."

You slowly unwrapped the present and opened the box. Your eyes sparkled as you looked up at your boyfriend. Namjoon sat down next to you and took the necklace from the box. You lifted up your hair as an invitation for him to take action. Namjoon sat in admiration after he placed the necklace on you, gently trailing his fingers along your collarbone to the small pendant that rested above your chest.

"It's perfect."


	5. red { hoseok }

"Having fun?"

Hoseok watched you play with his red hair, adorning it with holiday-themed hairpins. You stifled a chuckle and nodded, bringing over a hand mirror so he would see his own reflection.

"Ah, seriously...," he reached up and saw the many snowflakes and candy canes that decorated his silky locks. His confusion turned into a smug expression. "I actually look good in this."

"See? You look good in anything, Hobi. Besides, a bet's a bet so now you'll also have to wear a Santa cape to the company Christmas party as well. At least the guys aren't having you wear a Mrs. Claus dress," you giggled, wrapping the red cape around your boyfriend's slender form.

"They should've made you wear one," Hoseok said, wrapping his arms around your waist as he lowered his chin and pouted.

You gently patted down the cape while gazing up at his face. "I'm not in the band, you are. Besides I get to tease you on how adorable you look today."


	6. cold { yoongi }

It was rare for Yoongi to ever dote on you. The night you stayed over at his newest residency the one thing you knew you didn't like was how easily cold it could get, especially during the winter.

You were sprawled across Yoongi's bed, covered by his large down blanket. You rolled over and wrapped the blanket around you twice, earning a laugh from your boyfriend as he entered his room.

"You look like a giant eggroll."

"Correction: I look like a burrito."

"Aish..." he sat down on the bed beside you, a gentle smile plastered across his face. "Why don't you come to the studio? We have a space heater and you'll be much warmer."

"But I wanted to stay in bed with you," you quickly turned your head and let out a small sneeze.

Yoongi sighed as he knew you'd never admit he was right. He grabbed one of his folded fleece blankets and pulled you up from the bed. You released the down blanket you secured yourself in and made your way to the downstairs studio with him.

And yes... he was right: it was definitely warmer in his studio, and your presence by his side inspired him to come up with a new tune for an upcoming song.


	7. ice skating { jimin }

He loved the winter. You hated it.

Jimin was doing everything in his power to get you to go outside with him. He wanted to hold hands and walk around with you, to do things around the city that many couples enjoy doing.

You would rather sit back at your apartment wrapped in a blanket while watching your favorite television drama.

One day Jimin was surprised when you finally said "yes" to his request: ice skating.

"Really!? Yes!"

So the day you both went on a date while ice skating was a day you'll never forget. You found it to be incredibly amusing when Jimin was trying his best to teach you. It came to him as a shock when he saw you speed across the ice skating rink with ease. He was even more amazed when he watched you gracefully circle around him before coming to a complete stop. He pieced together why you agreed to his request with no hesitation.

One: the ice skating rink was indoors.

Two: you had a hidden talent for the sport.

Now your boyfriend knew and it's a winter activity he would never hesitate to invite you out to. 


	8. mistletoe { jungkook }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last drabble in this collection. The last one will be for Jin, hopefully written soon! :)
> 
> Please enjoy.

Despite the confidence Jungkook had on stage and at fan meetings concerning many of his female fans, he was always shy and bashful around you, his favorite coordinoona.

You complained to Jin and Namjoon about Jungkook's sheepish behavior towards you despite dating for over a few weeks. So the other BTS members came up with a plan: strategically place mistletoe at their new residence and have you and Jungkook stand underneath it. It's a Christmas tradition not often practiced in Korean culture, but it was something that you were willing to chance on.

Jungkook just needed a little push.

"I forgot something in my room. Just wait here, OK?"

You walked underneath the fresh garland and look up, seeing the mistletoe nestled between two pine cones.  _This better work._

"Noona, sorry about that," he lowered his voice, gently scratching his chin while standing in front of you.

"What's there to be sorry about Jungkook-ah?" you asked, tilting your head as you looked up at him curiously.

Jungkook shrugged before looking up at the decorations trailing around the apartment. "The hyungs have really decked out this place for Christmas, huh?"

"Uh-huh. We're even standing underneath mistletoe," you softly replied.

It took a moment for Jungkook to register what you just said before he looked at you wide-eyed. "...Oh."

You looked away as Jungkook was stationary in his position. You had a gut feeling that the suggestion of mistletoe was a mistake. Your boyfriend was timid and inexperienced, and you should've expected this as his first girlfriend.

"Noona, does this mean I can kiss you?" he broke the silence.

You turned your head to look back up at him, surprised by the question. You nodded as Jungkook slowly raised his hand to gently cup your face. You felt his hand shake a bit in nervousness, but you placed one hand over his to help calm him down.

He closed his eyes as he leaned down, his head slowly inching towards yours as small puffs of air escaped from his mouth. The mint coming from his breath became an invitation for you to meet him halfway, your small lips covered by his larger plump pair. You smiled as you pulled away, receiving a follow-up kiss on the temple.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" you said, resting your head underneath his chin.

"No, but--," Jungkook stretched up and pulled the mistletoe down from the low ceiling, "I'd like to make more use of this."

"Y'know, you don't need mistletoe as permission to kiss me," you teased, "you can kiss me anytime you want."


	9. holiday memories { jin }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last story for this mini-series! This is actually a one shot, but keeping it short and sweet with Seokjin (featuring the other members).
> 
> Hope everyone has a wonderful winter holiday this year.

Seokjin kept your relationship from his friends and family for a while. Despite his group receiving permission to be in relationships, he was always cautious of entering one because of possible repercussions that came with his occupation.

It was when a photo of you and Seokjin on a late night walk surfaced on the net that he finally caved in. He addressed the relationship to his fellow BTS bandmates and company staff. They were ecstatic for the eldest to be in a relationship.

"Do you want to go public with this? Or do you wish to have it remain a secret?"

Seokjin sought your advice when he was next at your apartment, and you only had one answer.

"Honestly, I think we should tread water and keep this mum. Think of ARMY and how they would react. At least your friends and family know about us, right?" You took comfort in Seokjin's warmth as his arm curved around your shoulders. You held the mug of hot tea in your hands as he remained silent in contemplation.

 

 

 

 

 

It's been nearly a year since you started dating Seokjin. You had randomly met him while going Christmas shopping by yourself in Myeongdong.

"Sorry to bother but you dropped this."

"Huh?"

You remembered the small glint in his eyes as he held out your cellphone, a white face mask covering the lower half of his face and a baseball cap on his head. You were so relieved you didn't lose your phone.

"Oh gosh, thank you! I didn't even notice."

"I like your Yoshi charm. Super Mario is my favorite."

You recalled when you both stood outside the coffee shop immersed in a conversation about Nintendo video games. You both had naturally transitioned the conversation from video games to other hobbies to work, him vaguely describing his job while you talked about how you recently moved from New York to Seoul. You mentioned that you've previously visited South Korea with your family before, your father originally being from Incheon. The man was intrigued with your half-Korean ethnicity and how your Gyeonggi (Seoul) dialect was almost fluent. You remembered how surprised you were when Seokjin gave you a friendly suggestion.

"I don't normally do this... but would you like for me to show you around? I have a tight schedule but since you don't have any local friends how about I be yours?"

You were skeptical at the time to take up the offer since he didn't fully show his face but you decided to take a chance on him. If anything you'd just cut off any further contact with him if things don't pan out how you wanted. You both exchanged SNS information as a figure appeared behind your new acquaintance.

"Seokjin-hyung, I have your drink. Let's go," the shorter man stood behind, leaning over as he was curious as to who Seokjin was talking to. You gently waved as Seokjin responded. "Oh, this is... a friend."

You remember how apologetic Seokjin was as you both parted ways. But it was only after he left that it registered in your mind as to who you had just met. Being able to see Jimin's face when he pulled his own face mask to the side confirmed your suspicions as to why Seokjin was hiding his appearance so well: you had just met Jin of BTS.

It was not too long after you first hung out that Seokjin asked you out on a date. After spending a romantic few hours together and sharing your first kiss with him he then finally revealed his job occupation to you.

"I know. I mean you're all over television and on the internet with your group," you said, linking your fingers with his as you looked up at him.

"Ah, noona...! You should've said something," he pouted.

"I wanted you to tell me yourself. Besides I haven't been so truthful myself. I've been loosely following your group for the last few years," you replied.

"So you're ARMY?" he hesitantly asked, hoping that you weren't a sasaeng.

You shook your head in response. "Not really. I didn't really put names to faces until your Wings album came out last year, notably because of one of my friends back home overseas. She's actual ARMY."

"Then I have to convert you," he said, earning a small giggle from you. 

He was originally nervous about going long-distance with you, him constantly being away from Seoul on tour or doing other work projects. Somehow you both kept the relationship fresh and alive by frequently staying in contact. Seokjin, not being a particular fan of phone conversations, was willing to make an exception for you.

 

 

 

 

Now here you were, a year later and making your first appearance at his new residence. You both found an answer to the problem and you didn't want to further risk Seokjin's status with his fans since it was only during recent promotions that he was getting more recognition than ever. At the very least you wanted to meet the rest of his group.

You were nervous since it was your first time meeting the guys. You followed Seokjin as he held your hand from room to room, introducing you to each of the members.

"Ah, so you're the noona on Jin-hyung's wallpaper!" Jimin grinned, leaving Seokjin embarrassed at the revelation.

"Ever since he told us you've been together for the past year he won't stop talking about you," Namjoon added on. "I'm actually surprised Seokjin-hyung kept this hidden so well since he's usually open with us."

You smiled as the younger men kept teasing their hyung. You were surprised when Seokjin wrapped his arm around your waist from behind, notably when Jimin and Taehyung kept trying to poke fun at Seokjin's protective nature around you.

"Hyung, it's not like we're going to steal her," Jungkook poked fun, having originally remained quiet during the verbal exchanges,"...unless you're challenging us to." Seokjin's eyes widened as he was surprised by Jungkook's remark, an eruption of laughter filling the room by everyone present.

Your boyfriend's trademark laugh followed suit as the maknae smirked at his own quip. "Yah, Jungkookie! Be careful with what you say," Seokjin replied in jest.

"Oh, I got you all something as a welcoming gift. Jagi, it's in that large gift bag I left in your room," you turned your head to look up at him.

Seokjin released his hold on you and nodded, jokingly squinting at all of the other guys. "Behave. I'll be right back."

You took a seat in the living room with the curious men, discussing your background and your history with Seokjin. They were relieved to see how personable and relatable you were, and they were also glad that Seokjin found someone so supportive.

You smiled as Seokjin returned from his room, immediately taking a seat next to you with the gift bag in hand. You nodded at him to reach in the bag to take out the presents. "I got you these as a housewarming gift, but also as Christmas presents."

"Ah noona, you didn't have to get this for us!" Hoseok was surprised as Seokjin took out a box from the bag, as well as a bottle of champagne. Yoongi held the box and nodded in approval before passing it around to the others.

"We can use that decorative piece in the living room. It'll definitely give the new place a woman's touch," Namjoon suggested, earning agreement from the others. You were relieved that the gifts were well received.

Seokjin lightly squeezed your hand, hoping that you were no longer nervous as you once were. You gently smiled at him as you looked back at everyone, fortunate to have formed new friendships with all of the men.

"We didn't get you anything for Christmas," Taehyung said.

"You don't have to. I'm in a relationship with a wonderful man, and I'm now friends with you all. That's all I need," you humbly smiled. You were a bit startled when Seokjin gently kissed your temple in front of his friends.

"There he goes. Jin-hyung is oozing with 'sweetness'," Hoseok laughed as Seokjin held you close in his arms. 

"Wait until you get in a relationship too, then you'd want to be clingy and do romantic stuff all the time," he rebuttled, kissing your temple once more as you found yourself blushing at his every outburst.

Jimin observed, genuinely happy for his hyung. "I'm surprised he hasn't said a joke about dating yet."

Suddenly Seokjin let go of you and crossed his arms, raising a hand to stroke his own chin in thought.

"Oh no," you said, amused that Seokjin is preparing one of his jokes. "Jimin-ssi, look what you did! Now we all need to brace for one of his dad jokes."

"How about this... [F/n]," Seokjin held your hand as he lowered his gaze on you. He took a deep breath, "My love for you is like dividing by zero: it cannot be defined."

Everyone cringed at how cheesy the joke was and you raised a hand to your face, further embarrassed by Seokjin's dad joke and boldness. "Yah, noona... are you really embarrassed?" he slowly removed the hand that shielded your face. He was surprised to find a partially tear-stricken face, but not one of sadness. Instead he witnessed you laughing so hard to the point of tears, causing the other guys to bellow out in laughter at your reaction.

"That was such an awful joke... I love it," you regained your composure as you stifled another laugh, gently wiping away your own tears.

You spent the rest of the holiday with the men as you learned more about them, and in return they became very accepting of you. Seokjin watched you in admiration as you effortlessly held conversations with the others. He saw himself to be so lucky to have you as his girlfriend. To have his friends and his girlfriend get along so easily made him so happy; he didn't want anything else for Christmas.


End file.
